1. Field of the Invention
The following description relates to a six-piece optical lens assembly for capturing images, and more particularly with respect to a six-piece optical lens assembly for capturing images having high image quality comprised of a six-piece optical lens and is applicable to be applied to 3C products.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, optical lenses for capturing images are usually disposed in digital gadgets, such as cell phones, game consoles, PC CAM, DSC or DVD and so on, for capturing image of object, and as miniaturization and lower cost of optical lenses for capturing image have become a trend, capability of optical aberration correction, high resolution and high imaging quality are necessary gradually.
As the conventional spherical polishing glass lenses, which are of more choices, and the glass lenses are advantageous to chromatic aberration correction have been widely-used in the field, when smaller F Number and larger Wide-angle are applied to the spherical polishing glass lenses, it becomes harder to correct the optical aberration, such as spherical aberration. In order to improve the shortcomings of the aforementioned traditional spherical polishing glass lenses, the current image capturing devices have used aspheric plastic lens or aspheric molding glass lens to acquire better imaging quality; nonetheless, structure of the preceding optical module for capturing images normally needs combination of more lenses so as to have better optical performance which results that the whole optical module for capturing image is oversized. Consequently, the assembly is incapable of downsizing and having lower cost, for failing to meet the demand of miniaturization for electronic products.
As a result, how to reduce the total length of optical lens for capturing image and effectively combine sets of lenses so as to further promote the imaging quality has become an extremely crucial issue.